Black Knight (Dark Souls III)
Black Knights are powerful enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Almost identical to their Dark Souls counterparts, Black Knights continue to roam the world following their burning in the Kiln of the First Flame. Locations Road of Sacrifices *The first knight guards the rear entrance to the Farron Keep. Even though the door is no longer accessible, the Farron Coal can be found there. Smouldering Lake *A knight can be found slaying a Ghru inside of a secret chamber behind an illusory wall after Demon Ruins bonfire. He guards the Black Knight Sword. *Another knight can be found keeping post at the end of a bridge over a pool of lava past the Demon Ruins bonfire. He guards the path to the giant ballista. Untended Graves *Four knights wielding diverse weaponry patrol the graveyard that leads to the ruins of Firelink Shrine. The one at the end of the left path guards the Chaos Blade, and the one at the end of the right path guards the Hornet Ring. Lore Former Silver Knights loyal to Lord Gwyn who tragically were burned, their armors ending up charred, in their expedition to the Kiln of the First Flame in Gwyn's desperate attempt to link the flame. Strategy Blacks Knights fight similarly to their counterparts in Lordran, although they are faster and more agile due to the enhanced combat mechanics. They are still very vulnerable to parries and backstabs, although they will attempt to shield-bash the player if they continually try to circle around them. If they manage to knock the player down, they can follow up with their slow uppercut attack, potentially killing the player while they are still getting up. They are extremely weak to Frostbite, capable of being inflicted with the status effect in just two hits with an Irithyll Straight Sword. Inflicting them with the status effect will deal a sizable amount of damage upon proc as well, greatly diminishing the threat that they pose. They wield either a greatsword or greataxe in combat and will attack other enemies if provoked. Drops 100px | |Black Knight Greatsword (Dark Souls III) Black Knight Greatsword | Black Knight Greatsword (DSIII).png 100px | |Black Knight Greataxe (Dark Souls III) Black Knight Greataxe | Black Knight Greataxe (DSIII).png 100px | | res3 = Smouldering Lake Untended Graves |Black Knight Shield (Dark Souls III) Black Knight Shield | Black Knight Shield (DSIII).png 100px | |Black Knight Helm (Dark Souls III) Black Knight Helm | Black Knight Helm (DSIII).png 100px | |Black Knight Armor (Dark Souls III) Black Knight Armor | Black Knight Armor (DSIII).png 100px | |Black Knight Gauntlets (Dark Souls III) Black Knight Gauntlets | Black Knight Gauntlets (DSIII).png 100px | |Black Knight Leggings (Dark Souls III) Black Knight Leggings | Black Knight Leggings (DSIII).png 100px | }} Notes *Differing from their Dark Souls counterparts, Black Knights will respawn in all encounters this time around, having a chance of dropping both their weapons and the Black Knight Set. *They are able to target and attack all enemies on the map, including dark spirits. See also *Silver Knight pl:Czarni Rycerze (Dark Souls III)